1998-1999 NBA Season
The 1998-1999 NBA Season was the 53rd season of the National Basketball Association. It was delayed due to a lockout. The San Antonio Spurs defeated the New York Knicks for their first title. Eastern Conference Standings Atlantic * 1. Miami Heat * 2. Orlando Magic * 3. Philadelphia 76ers * 4. New York Knicks * 5. Boston Celtics * 6. Washington Wizards * 7. New Jersey Nets Central * 1. Indiana Pacers * 2. Atlanta Hawks * 3. Detroit Pistons * 4. Milwaukee Bucks * 5. Charlotte Hornets * 6. Toronto Raptors * 7. Cleveland Cavaliers * 8. Chicago Bulls Western Conference Standings Midwest * 1. San Antonio Spurs * 2. Utah Jazz * 3. Houston Rockets * 4. Minnesota Timberwolves * 5. Dallas Mavericks * 6. Denver Nuggets * 7. Vancouver Grizzlies Pacific * 1. Portland Trail Blazers * 2. Los Angeles Lakers * 3. Sacramento Kings * 4. Phoenix Suns * 5. Seattle SuperSonics * 6. Golden State Warriors * 7. Los Angeles Clippers Playoffs Eastern Conference Quarterfinals * New York Knicks over Miami Heat * Indiana Pacers over Milwaukee Bucks * Philadelphia 76ers over Orlando Magic * Atlanta Hawks over Detroit Pistons Western Conference Quarterfinals * San Antonio Spurs over Minnesota Timberwolves * Portland Trail Blazers over Phoenix Suns * Utah Jazz over Sacramento Kings * Los Angeles Lakers over Houston Rockets Eastern Conference Semifinals * New York Knicks over Atlanta Hawks * Indiana Pacers over Philadelphia 76ers Western Conference Semifinals * San Antonio Spurs over Los Angeles Lakers * Portland Trail Blazers over Utah Jazz Eastern Conference Finals * New York Knicks over Indiana Pacers Western Conference Finals * San Antonio Spurs over Portland Trail Blazers NBA Finals * San Antonio Spurs over New York Knicks Team Rosters Atlanta Hawks * #8 Steve Smith (G) * #10 Mookie Blaylock (G) * #20 LaPhonso Ellis (F) * #33 Tyrone Corbin (F) * #43 Grant Long (F) * #55 Dikembe Mutombo © Boston Celtics * #5 Ron Mercer (G) * #7 Kenny Anderson (G) * #8 Antoine Walker (F) * #34 Paul Pierce (F) * #40 Tony Battie © Charlotte Hornets * #4 David Wesley (G) * #6 Eddie Jones (F) * #10 BJ Armstrong (G)-traded to LA Lakers, but signed with Orlando * #13 Bobby Phills (G) * #14 Anthony Mason (F)-missed season due to injury * #15 Corey Beck (G) * #40 Brad Miller © * #44 Derrick Coleman (F) * #45 Chuck Person (F) Chicago Bulls * #7 Toni Kukoc (F) * #8 Dickey Simpkins (F) * #9 Ron Harper (G) * #31 Brent Barry (G) * #34 Bill Wennington © Cleveland Cavaliers * #1 Wesley Person (G) * #3 Bob Sura (G) * #4 Shawn Kemp (F) * #11 Zydrunas Ilgauskas © * #35 Danny Ferry (F) Dallas Mavericks * #4 Michael Finley (F) * #13 Steve Nash (G) * #23 Cedric Ceballos (F) * #41 Dirk Nowitzki (F) * #44 Shawn Bradley © Denver Nuggets Detroit Pistons * #4 Joe Dumars (G) * #8 Bison Dele © * #32 Christian Laettner (F) * #33 Grant Hill (F) * #42 Jerry Stackhouse (G) Golden State Warriors * #1 Muggsy Bogues (G) * #35 Terry Cummings (F) * #50 Felton Spencer © Houston Rockets * #3 Michael Dickerson (G) * #4 Charles Barkley (F) * #5 Cuttino Mobley (G) * #33 Scottie Pippen (F) * #34 Hakeem Olajuwon © Indiana Pacers Los Angeles Clippers * #7 Lamond Murray (F) * #24 Pooh Richardson (G) * #32 Brian Skinner (F) * #34 Michael Olowokandi © * #52 Eric Piatkowski (G) Los Angeles Lakers * #2 Derek Fisher (G) * #5 Robert Horry (F) * #6 Eddie Jones (G)-traded to Charlotte * #7 Sam Jacobson (G) * #8 Kobe Bryant (G) * #10 Tyronne Lue (G) * #11 JR Reid (F) * #12 Derek Harper (G) * #17 Rick Fox (F) * #21 Ruben Patterson (F) * #34 Shaquille O'Neal © * #40 Travis Knight (F) * #41 Elden Campbell ©-traded to Charlotte * #41 Glen Rice (F) * #43 Corie Blount (F)-signed with Cleveland * #45 Sean Rooks © * #73 Dennis Rodman (F)-waived Miami Heat * #9 Dan Majerle (G) * #10 Tim Hardaway (G) * #24 Jamal Mashburn (F) * #33 Alonzo Mourning © * #42 PJ Brown (F) Milwaukee Bucks Minnesota Timberwolves * #2 Malik Sealy (G) * #7 Terrell Brandon (G) * #21 Kevin Garnett (F) * #22 Dean Garrett © * #32 Joe Smith (F) New Jersey Nets New York Knicks * #2 Larry Johnson (F) * #8 Latrell Sprewell (F) * #20 Allan Houston (G) * #21 Charlie Ward (G) * #23 Marcus Camby © * #33 Patrick Ewing © * #40 Kurt Thomas (F) Orlando Magic * #2 BJ Armstrong (G) * #10 Darrell Armstrong (G) * #21 Dominique Wilkins (F) Philadelphia 76ers Phoenix Suns Portland Trail Blazers * #2 Stacey Augmon (F) * #3 Damon Stoudamire (G) * #4 Carlos Rogers © * #5 Jermaine O'Neal (F) * #6 Bonzi Wells (G) * #7 Brian Shaw (G) * #11 Arvydas Sabonis © * #19 Jim Jackson (G) * #23 Gary Grant (G) * #30 Rasheed Wallace (F) * #31 Kelvin Cato © * #34 Isaiah Rider (G) * #42 Walt Williams (F) * #44 Brian Grant (F) * #50 Greg Anthony (G) Sacramento Kings * #4 Chris Webber (F) * #16 Peja Stojaković (F) * #20 Jon Barry (G) * #21 Vlade Divac © * #55 Jason Williams (G) San Antonio Spurs * #2 Jaren Jackson (G) * #4 Steve Kerr (G) * #6 Avery Johnson (G) * #10 Andrew Gaze (G) * #11 Brandon Williams (G) * #17 Mario Elie (G) * #21 Tim Duncan (F) * #25 Jerome Kersey (F) * #31 Malik Rose (F) * #32 Sean Elliott (F) * #33 Antonio Daniels (G) * #41 Will Perdue © * #50 David Robinson © * #54 Gerard King (F) Seattle SuperSonics * #0 Olden Polynice © * #7 Rashard Lewis (F) * #11 Detlef Schrempf (F) * #20 Gary Payton (G) * #33 Hersey Hawkins (G) * #42 Vin Baker (F) Toronto Raptors * #1 Tracy McGrady (G) * #7 Dee Brown (G) * #13 Doug Christie (G) * #15 Vince Carter (F) * #22 Sean Marks © * #34 Charles Oakley (F) * #42 Kevin Willis (F) Utah Jazz * #3 Bryon Russell (F) * #12 John Stockton (G) * #14 Jeff Hornacek (G) * #32 Karl Malone (F) * #00 Greg Ostertag © Vancouver Grizzlies * #2 Doug West (G) * #3 Shareef Abdur-Rahim (F) * #10 Mike Bibby (G) * #34 Michael Smith (F) * #50 Bryant Reeves © Washington Wizards * #2 Mitch Richmond (G) * #5 Juwan Howard (F) * #30 Ben Wallace © * #35 Tracy Murray (F) * #40 Calbert Cheaney (G) Category:Seasons